Among saddle-ridden vehicles such as motorcycles are ones that are equipped with an electronic throttle control device which controls the opening angle of a throttle valve by driving a drive motor on the basis of a manipulation amount of a throttle grip or the like.
For example, JP-A-2002-256895 discloses an electronic throttle control device which is equipped with a fuel injection valve and a throttle valve disposed in an air intake passage of an engine and a drive motor for varying the opening angle of the throttle valve. The drive motor is disposed on the same side as the fuel injection valve. This electronic throttle control device prevents size increase of the engine by a measure that the drive motor is disposed in a free space around the fuel injection valve.